The Beginning of the End
by astonishes
Summary: They don't know what they're getting into. They want a war, they got it. But we fight on our terms, whether they like that or not.


Well, some people actually wanted a sequel and with the incredible lack of Scott/Rogue fics and my obvious obssesion for anything that's _not_ canon, here is my latest creation. I don't know how I feel about it but, I do want feedback. Oh, and feedback is postive comments or constructive critism. Not "OMG, this stroy suckz!!!!1!!" (and yes, I have seen comments like that. With that spelling. :P)

**Title:** The Beginning of the End  
**Summary**: "They don't know what they're getting into. They want a war, they got it. But we fight on our terms, whether they like that or not."  
**Pairing**: Slight Scott/Jean and Logan/Rogue, but mainly Scott/Rogue and tidbits of Logan/Jean  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own. Otherwise, Jean would've stayed dead, Scott would still be alive, and Rogue wouldn't have talken the cure.

* * *

Scott groaned and flipped onto his back. He snuck a glance at the clock and groaned once more. Four hours ago, he had come back to his empty room after talking with Rogue for a while. He hadn't fallen asleep since, going over the scenario in his mind. Why had he kissed her? Was it simply because he missed Jean? Or did he, deep, _deep_ down harbor feelings for Rogue?

He blamed it on the fact that Jean had been gone with Logan for almost two months now, researching a supposed mutant "cure." He knew that Logan would be able to pull off the part of being human more easily than Scott would, but he still wondered why Professor Xavier didn't send him instead.

_"You probably are more suited for the job instead of Logan but the Professor thought about the long term effects of the mission. If anything were to happen and they ended up being gone for a prolonged period of time, who would help run the school and the X-Men?"_

He decided Rogue was right; he was the leader of the X-Men and he would need to be here if anything happened.

Rogue.

He still couldn't get over the fact that he had kissed her. Rogue. Marie. His _student_. It wasn't as if the kiss was bad or anything, just...it was illegal! But why hadn't her powers kicked in? And what if someone found out and called the police on him? Would he go to jail? Would they treat him worse because he was a mutant? What if they put him on death row instead?

His thoughts were cut short as his alarm rang through the air, signaling the start of the day. He shook his head to get rid of his worries. No one was going to find out and he wasn't going to jail.

At least, he hoped so.

* * *

Rogue gripped her books tighter to her chest as she approached her first period class. Scott was her teacher and she felt a little awkward after last night...or this morning. Wait, was it Mr. Summers still? 

She wished she had a best friend to talk to about it. But her closest friend, Logan, was off on a mission with Jean. Jean Grey, the love of Logan and Scott's lives. Little Miss Perfect. Just the thought of her made Rogue frustrated. What was it about her that made men crazy?

"Woah, Marie. Careful with that book; it didn't do anything to you," a voice joked from behind her. She turned around to see Scott-no, Mr. Summers-behind her, smiling amusedly.

"Oh, sorry. I just zoned out, I guess," she told him, giving him a small smile.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked her, walking into the classroom. She followed him and sat at her usual desk in the middle of the classroom.

"Oh, nothing really," she lied. What was she going to say? _I was thinking about your perfect fiancee and how she has the guy I like wrapped around her finger?_

"I'm glad I caught you early. I wanted to talk about last night," he told her nervously. How would she react?

"Let me guess, you were just really missing Jean and you got caught up in the moment. You just want me to know that you're sorry it happened and it won't happen again," she told him, a smirk playing across her features as she swung her feet to the top of the desk.

"Umm...yes," he said, amused. "How'd you know that?"

"Well, having more voices in my head than a schizophrenic kind of helps," she laughed. Scott smiled at her understanding attitude. The last thing he needed was another enemy so he was glad she didn't take it personally.

"I hope they all like me," Scott teased.

"Well, Logan wants to gut you, Magneto thinks you're useless, and Jean...don't even get me started," Marie told him.

"...I'll forget we've had this conversation," Scott chuckled.

"Yeah, I wish I could, too, One-Eye," Marie teased. Just as Scott was about to retort, the bell rang, signaling the start of class. Marie made it look like she was zipping her lips and locking them, telling him she wouldn't say anything.

"Thank you," he mouthed back to her. She smiled and turned to the door as her friend, Kitty Pryde, walked in.

"Rogue! Where were you this morning? I missed you at breakfast. I totally have to tell you about this weekend! It'll be _crazy_ fun," she exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Rogue asked, mocking her enthusiasm.

"Well, you know that little house by the lake?" Kitty asked, missing her sarcasm.

"Yeah, the one for guests?" Rogue responded.

"Yeah, that one. Well, Bobby and John convinced Professor X to let them borrow it for the weekend! So, you know what that means!"

"Party!" Jubilee replied from the doorway. "I'm so excited; we'll have to go shopping."

"Great," Rogue muttered sarcastically.

"You guys do know that you can't have a party without consent and adult supervision, right?" Scott told them. Kitty and Jubilee jumped a little at his sudden remark.

"Woah, Mr. Summers, that was totally creepy," Kitty told him.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud," Jubilee said at the same time. Rogue giggled softly.

"I am _not_ a 'stick in the mud' for following rules," Scott told them. "They were made for a reason. Follow them."

"Anyway, are you going to go to the party, Rogue?" Kitty asked, brushing Scott off.

"I don't know. I'm not really the party type..." she trailed off.

"Come _on_! It'll be so much fun! We can go shopping tomorrow afternoon and look totally fabulous for the party!" Jubilee told her excitedly, clapping her hands together.

"Maybe you'll finally hook-up with _Bobby_," Kitty smirked. Scott started choking on air and Rogue turned red.

"You okay, Mr. Summers?" Rogue asked, trying to get off the topic at hand. He just waved her off and looked away.

"Please, Rogue-y," Kitty begged.

"...fine," she muttered reluctantly.

"Yes! And since we need a _chaperone_, Mr. Summers can come too!" Kitty stated, knowing he'd refuse. Rogue shot Scott an amused look while Scott laughed.

"No can do, Kitty," he told her.

"Darn. And here we actually wanted you to come and party with us," Jubilee rolled her eyes at Kitty before turning towards Rogue.

"Kitty and Jubes, I don't know about this..." Rogue told them.

"Why not?! You need to get out more!" Kitty told her.

"Um...because...well..." Rogue began. She then got an idea. "Because I have a tutoring session with Mr. Summers."

"Bummer," Kitty said.

"Yeah, what a horrible way to spend a Friday night," Jubilee agreed. Rogue shrugged and sat down in her seat before anything else came up.

* * *

Rogue walked along the school grounds without a plan. She was thinking about Logan and Jean, off on their mission. About Professor Xavier's questionable look this morning. About her talk with Scott a couple nights ago. She tugged at one of the loose curls that had formed in her hair, walking into the forest. What had caused her to lie to her friends and not go to their party? 

Her train of thought was broken when she heard a twig break in the distance. She pulled her jacket closer to her and looked around. Her leather jacket and jeans were barely clothes to fight in but if the need arose, she would be able to handle it. She stiffened as the sound was ominously close to her. Using Logan's hightened senses, she sniffed the air gingerly. She slowly slipped off her gloves, placed them in her jacket pocket and sniffed again. She turned around after realizing the person was behind them. She shrieked and placed her hand over her heart, laughing slightly.

"Rogue?" Scott asked curiously.

"You always...scare...me when you...come here," she told him in between laughs.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Well, everytime we meet here, you tend to sneak up on me and surprise me. You're very scary, Mr. Summers," she said after she calmed down.

"Oh, well, I don't mean to. I guess it's just a habit," he shrugged.

"So, why are you out here? Again?" she asked, slipping her gloves back on.

"Well, I just come out here to think. Why were your gloves off?"

"Oh, I thought you were coming to attack me," she told him nonchalantly.

"That's-" he was stopped when Xavier's panicked voice rang in their heads. _Everyone, back to the mansion immediately or into cover!_

Scott and Rogue looked at each other worriedly. "Mr. Summers..."

"Come on, Rogue!" Scott yelled, trying to be heard over a load roar. He grabbed her hand and ran deeper into the forrest, gripping onto her. She glanced up, seeing planes of various sizes flying over them.

"Scott!" Rogue yelled. "What's happening?"

He ignored her as he kept running, his only response was gripping her hand tighter. They ran for a couple more minutes in silence, Rogue looking once more and seeing them landing on the grass near the entrance of the school. She felt Scott's hand slipping from hers and looked back at him. They had arrived at a small house in the heart of the woods. Scott pulled open the rusted doors and walked in, Rogue quickly following him. She reached for his hand, grabbing at various things in the dark, before finding his back.

"Scott, what's happening?" she whispered.

"I don't know, Marie. But it isn't good," he told her as he turned around to face her.

His ruby red glasses gleamed in the moonlight. She could make out a worried expression on his face. She leaned into him when he hugged her.


End file.
